Vision-based input systems make it easier for people to interact with computers. In particular, the ability of a computer to discern touch and identify objects enables a wide array of natural, intuitive input mechanisms. Accordingly, further development of vision-based input technologies may provide a practical alternative to keyboard- and mouse-based input mechanisms. For greater functionality, compactness, and design flexibility, a vision-based input system may share space with a display system, such as a flat-panel display system.